


shadow was not god.

by vhscassette



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Regret, sonadow/one-sided sonadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhscassette/pseuds/vhscassette
Summary: there's a few things that shadow thinks about during his death. [set at the end of sa2]





	shadow was not god.

His form, made of the anarchy of mankind and regrets of a dead scientist, began falling at a speed of approximately seventy-one-point-three kilometers a second.

 

It was something Shadow felt happening before he realized it-- the light in his soul that flared like sparks dwindling, an ache in his muscles beginning to develop deep in his core. It was the ache and swell of a planet's gravity coming to take what was rightfully  _ theirs.  _ All of the stars,  _ everything  _ that Shadow was built of, not  _ born,  _ was man made and must return to the darkness from which it came.

 

The tug pulled him away, away from the other soul who flickered yellow in the realm of space beside him.

 

In a way, it reminded Shadow of a bell. His finale, his  _ true  _ meaning, was left with Maria back on the ARK. He did everything he was supposed to, and it was still incorrect, in the end. His gloves began dissolving in the flames as he found himself being pushed faster and farther downward into the Earth from space. 

 

First it was the gloves, then his fur. It began singing at the tips, an ungodly energy not of his own beginning to tear through his body. He was never feeble, but Shadow was not God. Even  _ he  _ knew that-- knew that after all of these years begging to go back, go back to a life where experiments were done every two hours, and progress reports were made with Professor Gerald within five to six days, where Maria was alive. A world where Maria existed, and didn't leave him behind-- he had pleaded so long.

 

Shadow was not God.

 

He felt his legs disintegrate next. The shoddy things, he never  _ was  _ fast enough,  _ was  _ he? The hands followed. His heart burned, chest feeling as if the fire and force of freefalling at the rate of  _ meteors-- they're shooting stars, Shadow! We need to see them from Earth someday--  _ were piercing through him. He couldn't cry anymore. The pressure of millions of tons had already broken his eustachian tubes-- he could hear no longer. His eyes burned in the heat of destruction.

 

He protected this world enough, didn't he?

 

He truly tried his best. His condolences to Maria, and to Sonic. His own life expectancy on Earth may have been reduced to nothing, yet--

 

Sonic could have another chance.

 

It was him this whole time, running along the rail line of being the planet's savior and being  _ alive.  _ Let him teeter through, love who he will, and live the life he cannot. His alternate, his counterpart, he did his duty to him.

 

And hate him he did not. His waist and torso was beginning to crush itself underneath the weight of his loss as well as his fall. His vision winked out, his eyes no longer able to sustain their functions.

 

The feeling continued to roar, to burn.

 

He never did hate Sonic.

 

In the end,

 

Shadow didn't hate anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> thought about this for a while, shadow's feelings on dying.


End file.
